criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Axel Bross
Axel Bross was a suspect in the murder investigation of art instructor Paul Etter in Gut Out (Case #7 of Supernatural Investigations) and the killer of oil tycoon R.J. Fielding in The Ghost of Murders Past (Case #10 of Supernatural Investigations). Profile Axel is a 32-year-old artist. He has green eyes and short brown hair with shaved sides. He wears a paint-stained faded ochre shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a teal neckerchief. He also sports red suspenders with gold clips, a Rio Grande striped wristband around his right wrist, and a pair of brown circular glasses. Additionally, he is seen holding a brown wooden palette in his left hand with black, mustard, green and sky blue paint, and a paintbrush in his right hand. In his first appearance, it is known that Axel speaks Spanish, eats cajeta and uses turpentine. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he eats chicken fried steak, is scared of the dark and listens to Billie Kelson. Events of Criminal Case Gut Out Axel became a suspect after Luke and the player found his palette knife in the victim's box of art supplies. He revealed that he had come to Taos Pueblo to study under Paul and had been devastated by the news of his death. He told the team that he was compelled to do a painting dedicated to the victim and revealed that Paul had always encouraged his instincts. Axel was spoken to again about the jar of guts he gave to the victim. He revealed that his new series of paintings would focus on the legends of chupacabras. However, Paul told him that if he focused on mythical creatures, he would be worthless as an artist. In retaliation, Axel gave him the jar of guts, adamant that Paul did not know everything about art and expression. Axel was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Susan Etter for Paul's murder. The Ghost of Murders Past Axel became a suspect again after Luke and the player found his painting inside the abandoned house. Axel explained that he was tempted to buy the house so that he could turn it into an artist's retreat. When asked about murder, Axel denied knowing Fielding, the victim, but was relieved as the murder would push the value of the house down even further. Axel was spoken to again about him lying about knowing Fielding. Axel revealed that he cut ties with Fielding as the latter had bullied him during college years, thus leading Axel to turn down Fielding's attempt to reconnect as well. Axel also denied knowing Abigail Riley. In the end, it was proven that Axel was Fielding's killer and that he had lied about not knowing Riley. Axel admitted to being in love with Riley even after her death. Thus, when Riley asked him to kill Fielding, he obliged, knocking him out with chloroform and suspending him upside down like the tarot card "The Hanged Man". He then detailed that Fielding, Jesse Adams, Justine Bankston, and the three other people that Riley had driven to suicide had summoned a demon. Unexpectedly, it worked, with the demon promising them knowledge in exchange for Riley's life. The six continued on with the ritual, killing Riley and gaining knowledge on the location of reservoirs of natural resources, leading to their successes in the oil, copper, and gold industries, respectively. Riley then appeared, demanding that the team let Axel go. When the team refused to back down, Riley possessed Luke's body and ran away with Axel, threatening to shoot Luke if they ever followed him. Axel was later placed under arrest by FBI agent George Mathison, while Riley was driven away from Luke's body with an exorcism conducted by Felix. Trivia *Axel is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *Axel may be a reference to famous American painter and TV show host Bob Ross. *Axel is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. Case appearances *Gut Out (Case #7 of Supernatural Investigations) *The Ghost of Murders Past (Case #10 of Supernatural Investigations) Gallery AxelinJail.png|Axel, arrested by the FBI for the murder of R.J. Fielding. ARileySupernaturalC332.png|Abigail Riley, Axel's late girlfriend. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers